


Do Not Fall...

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [85]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - HPTales (Undertale), Alternate Universe - HealTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - HospitalTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - UnderLining (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: All monsters Fall Down, it was a known fact throughout the multiverse- but could the ERROR?
Series: tales of the unexpected [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 55





	Do Not Fall...

'Fallen Down'.

It was an emotional disorder and mental disorder, wrapped in one slow painless death; they loved ones were forced to watch as they slowly dusted instead of naturally doing so.  
Fallen Down... was a something only sane monsters could do, when all hope was lost and while their bodies were still healthy.

Error was not a sane monster. And he no longer viewed himself as a monster. The idea of him fallen down never entered his thoughts. It was laughable.

The glitch stares at the doctor, a Sans- The foundation of this AU was built upon sickness; the whole underground was cut off from the rest of the planet and everyone searched for a cure.

So the main characters were doctors or professors, who treated everyone no matter who they were, with magic and science.

  
It was called UnderLining.

  
Not to be confused with HospitalTale, HealTale or HPTales.

Error hates this place.

The only reason he let this place live was due to the fact that they were willing to treat him, unlike the other three AU that also had the same theme.

Sometimes he got so hurt that he needed a place to lay down in, rather than let the Anti-Void glitch him back to health.

They kept claiming he needed help after they, at last, got to hear about his past. Error likes to talk about himself, he was very vain, he did not see how he was in their eyes.

They rarely tried to make him stop his work, instead, they asked in return of his treatment of his wounds, he had to come one a month and talk with someone. Which was this world's Papyrus, much to Error's annoyance.

Still, this AU would be one of the last places he took down when he, at last, destroys the multiverse.

Error glances at the Papyrus. He looks at him with a small sad smile.

This was the first time that they had asked him to stay... as in to live in their AU so they could help him further.

Fallen Down...

It seemed like a lie.

It must be a lie.

There was no way Error could be falling...right? And why now? Why not years ago?

"*error. ya are gonna fall." The Sans known as Cure says it was odd that he was here since he was normally the one to treat his wounds not his mental side, "do ya want to be cold and alone in the anti-void. or with us. where we can help ya."

"*I wAS BorN aLonE." Error says with a dull voice, "and I WILL diE alOnE."

Cure sighs heavily, "*are ya sure. is there anyone who ya want to be with. i say as got a month to live before ya body gives up."

"*ThERe Noone." Error said firmly, making the skeleton brothers look at each other in worry.

"*if that's the case. ... ya welcome here at anytime error." Cure says with a nod, he stands and gestures Error to the door, "take care."

"*thank ya. FoR eveRyThing." Error mumbles as he opens a portal and exited the AU.

"WILL BE RETURN BROTHER?" Papyrus or Care asks looking ready to cry, they had been helping the destroyer for a while and he had become like a member of their family.

"*don't know." Cure admits sadly, "we can only hope."


End file.
